Internal Struggles
by artisticasylum
Summary: Peter struggles between brotherly love and a passionate lust for his little sister Lucy.
1. My Trip

Peter sat in his chair, brooding over the past few years. He thought about the battles he had been in. In fact he had been in quite a few for a man still as young as he was. Though young his siblings and himself had fought quite valiantly, but now that most of the fighting was over, his siblings had gone on their own way. Susan had moved on to rule over another region of Narnia with a fitting prince her age. She had been gone for three years since the war between them and the Telmarines had ended. Losing Caspian had killed her, but she moved on quickly, determined to do right for her country. A year after their marriage Susan became pregnant, later giving birth to a little boy, Marius. That year Edmund left with Susan to lead her armies. Due to the fact that Erasmus, Susan's husband, was not a fighter; and he wanted someone to get the job done for him when necessary. Therefore, Edmund was quite busy with not only his duties but the steady flow of women his job brought him. Unfortunately this left Peter quite lonely.

However, Lucy had stuck around; sweet, young, and beautiful Lucy. She was still too young to be married or fight in wars, so she simply stayed home with Peter; that is when Peter was home. While coming in and out of his castle he had watched her grow. She had become somewhat of a woman of philosophy, very educated in all things past, present, and future. She didn't talk much, just sat around reading most of the time. He couldn't help but notice how she had blossomed into beautiful young woman. Every now and then he would let his eyes trace her curves and breasts, but then mentally scold himself for even thinking about looking at his little sister that way. He tried his damnedest to see her as that sweet little Lucy he once knew, but he couldn't deny himself the occasional fantasy. He couldn't deny himself thoughts of softly capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, licking and suckling her soft snow-white skin, tenderly nipping at her bright pink clit while she moaned his na-

"Peter?" I was suddenly jerked out of my fantasy by her soft questioning voice. I looked her over from head to toe. She wore tight knickers that hugged her hips just right and a shirt that flattered her in all the right places. I quickly took my crown off and sat it on my lap in a desperate attempt to cover up my raging hard-on. I looked around nervously forgetting she had said anything. "Peter, are you ok?" She gave me a slightly confused look.

"Uh. Yeah. I'm fine." I cleared my throat as she gave me another questioning look. "Why?"

"You just looked a little...bothered, or well, sort of lost in thought. I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong."

"Oh, no. I'm just fine. Thanks for asking though Lu." She gave him a soft smile which he returned.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know I was going out for quick horseback ride with Rodina." In her eyes I saw an innocence that made me hate myself for any previous thoughts of her. Rodina was her best friend, and one of the only people she spent her time with. I sighed and forced another smile.

"You know you don't have to ask me to do anything Lu. You are practically a grown woman."

"I don't believe I was asking. I was simply letting you know that I was going out in case you started to miss me." Her sudden burst of attitude put me at a loss for words. She rarely ever talked to me, and now she was putting me in my place. If it were anyone else they'd be in great trouble for talking to the high king that way, but since it was Lucy I'd let it slide.

"Oh..well I just thought-"

"You thought wrong." She gave me a joking smile and walked away swaying her hips in the most delicious way. I watched her walk away. She turned her head around for a slight second, and turned back. "You may want to shut your mouth before you start to catch flies." There was a chuckle in her voice when she jokingly patronized me. I shut my mouth as she turned the corner gracefully. My erection was back and prominent as ever. I had to take care of it. If not, I'd pounce on my baby sister, and that was NOT an option. I followed her out quickly heading to my room.

"Your Majesty." Asterius stopped me in my tracks. I turned around and groaned.

"I am currently on my way to take care of something very important, so please make it quick."

"A messenger from Tashbaan has come to inform you that their prince wishes to have counsel with you."

"And?.."

"The prince is requesting that you visit him. He has promised a feast, a ball, and plenty of women he thinks you highness will most appreciate." The thought of being with a woman I didn't know disgusted me, but maybe it would take my mind off Lucy, at least for a little while.

"When is he expecting me to arrive?"

"He was hoping you would leave in the morning."

"A bit of a late notice, don't you think?"

"If you wish, I can tell the messenger to leave." I proceeded to roll my eyes and turn around, continuing to my chambers.

"No, no. Give him a guest room for the night. We leave in the morning. Might as well."

"Yes sir." I listened to his hooves hitting the polished marble as we went our separate ways. After a few minutes of walking I came to a grand staircase. I walked up slowly contemplating the past half hour. I followed the wall to our corridor where the high kings and queens rooms reside. They say that we are the only ones able to find them. Not too hard to believe considering the size of our castle. I passed Edmund's room first on the left, then Susan's room next on the right, then Lucy's room on the left again. I then arrived at my room at the very end of the hallway. I walked inside, carefully shutting the door behind me. I flopped down on my bed causing the frame to shake a bit. I took off my boots and socks one at a time. Then my trousers followed. I decided I'd leave my shirt on. Lying back down on my bed I began to stroke myself, slowly hardening again. Thoughts of her popped into my head unwillingly. I tried my best to push them away, failing miserably. Dammit. I saw her underneath me. Her long flowing brown hair fell across the pillow while pleasure danced across her face. Her pale arms reached around my shoulders while her long smooth legs wrapped around my waist. Her heels dug into my ass and her hips met my thrusts. I pumped harder imagining her walls wrapped around me. I groaned, imagining her calling out my name. "Peter! Oh Peter. Mmmm...yeah. Right there. Peter, Peter, PETER!"

"PETER! Are you in there. Peter, I'm coming in." Again that soft voice jerked me out of my fantasy.

"No Lucy! No! I'm...uh..not decent. Hold on a second." I dressed quickly and ran to the door to let her in. She looked me over. I'm sure I looked quite disheveled.

"Peter. You look like a mess. What have you been up to? I called for you at least five times." She seemed to be sincerely unaware of what I had been doing.

"Oh I was just trying to take a bath, and you caught me with my drawers off." I chuckled lightly, but shifted nervously hoping that my current condition was not obvious.

"Are you sure you're okay Peter? You have been acting odd all day. Are you hiding something?"

"No. I just...haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Oh well. I guess I'll be getting ready then."

"Ready for what?"

"For our trip in the morning."

"_Our_ trip? No Lu. You need to stay here."

"Peter! I always stay here! You always leave me! I want to come with for once! Please." Her eyes watered and she pouted her lip. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Fine, but you must agree to do what I say the WHOLE time." Her sweet smile broke out across her face.

"Oh thank you Peter! Thank you!" She threw her arms around me and bounced up and down. I hissed at the feeling of her breasts on my chest. Fortunately, she didn't notice. "I'll see you in the morning then." She hurried off to her room. I ran my hand through my hair and shut the door. It was going to be a long week.


	2. The Wood

I woke up early to make sure Peter didn't leave without me. I had all my bags packed. Rodina had stayed the night with me, so we had already said our goodbyes. I walked to Peter's room, planning to help him finish anything he needed help with. I knocked, but he didn't answer. I put I ear to the door and listened closely. I heard nothing. I cracked the door to peek inside. I didn't see any sign of him other than the few packed bags lying on his bed. At least he hadn't left yet. I walked to the window and peered out. I watched as the waves crashed on the shore. I heard Peter rustle in the bathroom.

As I walked closer, I could hear him panting through the door. I put my ear against the door. He grunted, whimpered the slightest bit, and his breathing sped up. The moans continued. He sounded sick. "Peter? Are you okay?"

"Jesus!" I could hear water splashing inside the bathtub. "What do you need Lu?" His voice sounded mad and exasperated.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry Peter. I was just letting you know I was ready to go. Is everything okay?"

"Yes Lu. Everything is fine. I'm just trying to get ready. If you don't mind leaving me to do so?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry."

"Thank you. I will see you in a bit." The agitation in voice was still apparent.

Peter's POV

I felt like I was going to die of embarrassment. She had to have heard me moaning for her. I couldn't face her again. I ran my fingers through my hair. I gathered my things and took them to where the servants could load them into the carriage for me. I saw Rodina sitting in the grass as I passed the gardens. I smiled politely at her. She nodded and smiled back, but her eyes looked sad.

"How long will you be gone Peter?"

"Not long."

"I'll be positively bored without her here, I hope ya know." Her accent was thick and sad.

"I know. This wasn't my idea. I tried to make her stay."

"Yeah, she told me. She tells me lots of things." Her eyes were mischievous.

"That's nice."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'll be so sad without her here. I'll be sooo lost." She pouted and I sighed.

"Get your things together. We leave at noon." Her smile was wide as she ran in the opposite direction. I found Lucy sitting by the horses. "Hey Lu, I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. You just surprised me a little." She seemed committed to giving me the worst case of blue balls ever.

"It's okay Peter. I understand how stressed you are right now." If only she knew why. Just looking at her now drove me crazy. I stared down at her face, my eyes wondered further. Her breasts peaked out of her form fitting dress, and I could feel the blood rush south as her cheeks blushed. "I'm worried about you."

"Well, you shouldn't be. I'm just fine. This is just not something I am looking forward to."

"Do you really hate spending time with me that much? If I am going to be a burden I will just stay here."

"No, it's not that. I just don't like leaving home."

"For not liking something, you sure do it a lot."

"I know Lu. I'm sorry. That's why I'm allowing you on this trip, so that we can spend some time together." I smiled, but it wasn't real.

"Okay Peter. I guess we should get going then."

"Not quite. We have to wait for Rodina to get here before we can leave."

"Why?" She looked confused.

"She's coming with us of course."

"Really?" Her smile stretched across the width of her face. I continued walking to the back of the traveling wagon to make sure our things were loaded correctly, and that there was enough room for Rodina's things. I heard the two squealing excitedly from around the corner.

Once Rodina's things were loaded the girls climbed into the carriage. I chose to ride Harrison, my steed, for a while since I'd be spending so much time with the two young ladies over these next few weeks. I thought about my feelings. When my baby sister was anywhere near me all I could think about was ravishing her body with my mouth. I wanted my lips on every inch of her skin and my teeth nibbling every nerve.

We stopped to camp for the night. The girls decided to go bath in a near stream even though I suggested not to. I told them it was a bad idea to go out at night but they wouldn't listen, so I let them.

I sat inside of the abnormally large carriage. It was large enough for a feather mattress to be pulled onto the floor. Though there was enough room for all of us, I'd sleep outside to give the girls their privacy. I pulled the mattress out from underneath and set it up for when they returned. I walked outside to take a breath of air. As soon as my foot hit the ground I heard a loud squeal from within the woods. I ran towards the direction of the girls.

As I came to the edge of the woods I saw the two girls submerged in water, splashing each other. They giggled as they climbed up the bank slowly exposing their skin. I gawked as both of their bodies appeared under the moonlight. I felt that same familiar feeling in my pants again. My cock got so hard it hurt, but I continued to watch the two girls dry each other off. I thought I was going to come when Rodina started to rub Lucy's shoulders and chest down with lotion. I decided I needed to.

My hand reached into my pants to pull out my hardened dick and began to stroke rhythmically. It felt like heaven, I had never been more turned on then watching this woman soak my baby sister with lotion. By now Lucy had already started rubbing Rodina down as well. He delicate fingers traced the cream down her back and over her ass. She squeezed it and continued rubbing. I could barely hear the soft whimper escape Rodina's lips. I knew I couldn't handle much more. I began to pant and groan as the pleasure from my hand increase. A louder grunt escaped my lips as I exploded onto the grass. The girls looked up in my direction, and my hands scrambled to pick up my pants.

"Hello?" Lucy called out. "Is someone there?" They quickly put their own clothes on and started walking towards me. However, I ran back to the wagon before they had the chance to see me hiding within the trees. I stood still, collecting my breath. The girls walked out shortly later.

"Hello ladies. Feel better?"

"Yes we're fine. We would have been longer but, we think someone was watching us from the woods." Lucy did the talking while Rodina stood nervously.

"I bet it was just the snakes playing with you." They didn't look like they believed me. "Well, either way, you are safe with us here. You trust our men, yes?" They nodded. "Okay. The feather mattress is set up in the carriage for the two of you to sleep." Lucy spoke up.

"The two of us? What about you Peter? Where are you going to sleep?"

"Outside with the men."

"No! You can't. It's absolutely frigid out here you must sleep with us."

"I couldn't. I wouldn't want Rodina to feel awkward. I would feel inappropriate."

"It's okay Peter. I don't mind."

"Please Peter?" Her eyes looked sad as she begged me. I wasn't sure if I could handle being that close to them after what I just saw, but I couldn't let my little sister down.

"Fine, but no more pouting! You know what those eyes do to me." She batted her eyelashes. "You can't just get everything you want by giving me that look." Actually she could, but I didn't want her to know that.

Later I found myself cuddled between the two girls. Lucy had her leg intertwined with mine, and Rodina had her arm draped over my chest. They breathed softly next to me. I could feel her soft toes touching my leg and it made me shiver. I was rock hard again. I was going to be in so much trouble, and this was only the beginning.


	3. Important News Update

**Important News:**

Due to the fact that it is now summer and I'm finally done with school until fall arrives, I have a lot more time. I have noticed an increased interest in this story. So, I will do my best to try to continue. I'm not making any promises about finishing, due to my awful commitment issues. However, I will be working as hard as I can to get a few more chapters up. Because I love each and every one of you :3 Hopefully you will be hearing from me soon, and I love all of you(:

~Savanah


End file.
